Halloween
by SunshineFlowerBear
Summary: It's Halloween at the Fairy Tail guild. The big party is making everyone crave more than just candy. Resulting in our favorite couples are getting together to carry out their own "after-parties". GaLe, NaLu, Gruvia... Maybe more. This fun little story is rated M for language, mature content, lemons...
1. 1: Party!

**Happy October everyone!**  
><strong>To commemorate my favorite holiday, Halloween, I'll be writing my favorite thing.<strong>  
><strong>Smut. Delicious lemony goodness. YAY!<strong>  
><strong>I'll start with my favorite couple GaLe, but I've also decided to write one about NaLu, Gruvia, MiraxLaxus...<strong>  
><strong>Maybe I'll add a couple more. ;)<strong>

**Part 1 lays the basis for the story.  
>Part 2 will include wonderful yummyness between GaLe. ;)<strong>

**As always Fairy Tail and all it's beautiful characters belong solely to Hiro Mashima.**  
><strong>And as always, I am not worthy. *Bows on hands and knees*<strong>

* * *

><p>The Preparations:<p>

The guild hall was alive with the sound of laughter and the occasional brawl outburst. It was the day before Halloween, a holiday that almost everyone in the guild was looking forward too. Mira, Lisanna, Juvia, Lucy and Levy were busy hanging up orange and black streamers and other Halloween decorations all over the place, Grey was Ice-Making spooky ghosts here and there. Wendy, Romeo, Happy, and Charle were busy carving pumpkins. Outside Erza was barking orders at Droy, Jet, and a full-sized Pantherlily who were busy setting up the haunted house out in the backyard. Natsu and Gajeel were banished to the far corner of the guild responsible for wrapping every piece of candy Mira had made in little paper wrappers. Neither of the dragon slayers looked thrilled about this. Especially, since they were forbidden to eat even one piece. This was their punishment for destroying the strawberry cake Mira had made for the party during one of their brawls that morning. The wrath of Erza still fresh in their minds.

"What are you going to be dressed up as, Levy?" the blonde Lucy Heartfilia asked her best friend. Levy leaned in close to Lucy covering her mouth as she whispered in her ear, "It's a surprise!" She pulled away from the blonde and winked at her. "Aww, no fair! Tell me!" Lucy begged jumping up and down slightly, "I'll tell you what I'm going to be!"

"I already know what you're going to be idiot!" Levy laughed, "A bunny right?" Lucy's expression dropped, how did Levy guess that. "Haha, I knew it!" Levy chirped proud that she knew her friend so well. They continued to wrap streamers around the load-bearing poles throughout the guild. Mira smiled at them, she was going all out this year. It was their first Halloween back and she wanted to make the most of it.

"Mira what are you going to be?" Lucy asked the soft spoken white-haired mage. "Oh, you'll see." Mira responded smiling sweetly.

"Why won't anyone tell me what they're going to be?!" cried the blonde, throwing a fit. Lisanna piped up answering Lucy's question, "It's because there's a contest for best costume Luce! Nobody wants to give away their secret."

"A contest?!" Lucy wondered why she was always the last one to figure these things out.

"YEAH LUCE! A CONTEST! And I'm going win it!" Natsu jumped up onto the table in a rush of excitement, "Right Happy?" He pointed at his little blue friend who was carving a fish into a pumpkin. "AYE SIR!"

Erza appeared suddenly behind Natsu, her deadly aura glowing around her. "Natsu, are you done with wrapping the candy yet?"

"No, we arn't." Gajeel gladly threw the fire dragon slayer under the bus. Erza hit Natsu violently on the head, a lump started to grow under his pink hair. "If you don't finish wrapping the candy, you won't be coming to the party." "Y-yes, ma'am..." Natsu sat back down quietly eyeballing Gajeel. The gaze between the dragon slayers started to build, lighting crackling between their stares.

"I'm going to set your hair on fire for that metal head..." Natsu quickened his candy wrapping. This was personal now, he had to beat Gajeel, he had to have the BEST costume.

"You touch my hair, you fucking die pinky." Gajeel starred back, quickening his candy wrapping as well. He hadn't planned on dressing up, it wasn't really Gajeel's thing but the head strung fire dragon slayer pissed him off. He would at least wrap more candy than the stupid pink-headed child. Both the dragon slayers were viciously wrapping as many candy wrappers as they could. Finishing the job far faster than Erza had planned.

"Geez what's gotten into those two?" Grey said looking into the corner, perfectly wrapped candies were flying everywhere. "Grey, your clothes..." Mira mentioned to the ice mage, who was now in only his boxers. "Shit!"

"Grey-sama..." Juvia said creeping behind the ice mage making him jump, her eyes were filled with hearts, "What will you be for Halloween?"

"It's none of your business." The ice mage snapped at Juvia and stormed off, leaving her to her own fantasies.

Lucy pouted in the corner, her bunny costume idea was a bust. She would have to think of something else.

* * *

><p>The next day everyone was off preparing for the big party that night. Mira and Lisanna were working on the finishing touches in the guild hall. It looked great. Each table was decorated with freshly carved pumpkins, candles, and pieces of candy. The streamers up in the rafters swayed slightly in the breeze coming through the door. Fake cobwebs hugged corners of the room strategically. Grey's Ice-Make ghosts were glowing in the sunlight unable to melt. The bar was covered in a wide variety of food and beverages. It was going to be a great party.<p>

"Big sister you should go get changed! The party will start soon!" Lisanna smiled at the long white-haired mage. "What about you Lisanna? Have you figured out what you're going to be this year?" Mira asked her younger sister as she started walking into the back room to change.

"Oh, not not really, I'll figure something out though! Hurry! Go get ready!" The sun was beginning to set on Magnolia, the last beams of light desperately reaching out into the growing dark blue sky.

* * *

><p>The night of the party:<p>

Everyone was having a blast. Juvia, who was dressed as a cute and sexy black ninja, had created a creepy fog throughout the guild hall making everything glow with dew in the candlelight. She was desperately looking around for her love. She walked up to Elfman, who came as a pirate, and asked him "Have you seen Grey-sama, Elfman?

"No. I haven't seen him yet tonight." Elfman said in a booming voice, "It's not manly to show up late to a party!"

"It's not very manly to dress like a pirate," Evergreen sneered at the large white-haired man. She was dressed as a fairy, her short green dress made out of leaves that hugged her body, her hair was done up with flowers and she wore cute transparent wings on her back. "What are you talking about?! Pirates are the MOST manly of men!" Elfman retorted. "They're criminals, there's nothing good about them." Evergreen crossed her arms over her chest turning away from the now worried Elfman, who was beginning to doubt his choice of costume.

Juvia had run off again in search of Grey, she ran up to Mira who was walking around handing out drinks oh warm apple cider to everyone. The white haired mage was wearing a skin-tight strapless red leather holding her tight like a bathing suit, a devilish tail was attached right above her tail bone. She wore matching thigh high red leather heels, her nails were filed to a dangerous point and were painted black. She finished off her look with vicious looking horns wrapped on the top of her head. All the males getting instant nosebleed as the bombshell walked by. Juvia rushed to her side "Mira-chan! Have you seen Grey-sama yet?"

"Oh I'm afraid not Juvia. I'm sure he's on his way."

Across the guild hall, Erza stood with Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Wendy and Charle. Erza was wearing a black cat suit, the ends of her outfit covered in bright pink fuzz. Her hair was pulled back into a pony and little pink fuzzy cat ears attached to a headband that sat comfortably on her head. She had even drawn whispers on her cheeks. Natsu came as the Great Demon-Lord Dragneel and was standing on the table laughing manically, fire shooting from his mouth. Happy was dressed as a fish. Wendy and Charle came as matching angels. Lucy had figured out what she wanted to be and had asked Virgo earlier to help her out. She was a spitting image of Edolas Lucy, wearing the same high collared black and white outfit as her Edolas counterpart. She even had Cancer fix her long hair to better match the side pony of Edo-Lucy.

"Natsu! Look its Scary Lushy!" Happy said to his fire-breathing friend pointing at the celestial-spirit mage.

"Looking good Luce!" the fire-dragon slayer was feeling fiesty and smacked the blonde on her ass. He laughed evilly throwing his fiery fists up into the air.

"NatSUUU!" Lucy grabbed her partner in a vicious headlock from behind wrapping her legs around his waist, "DON'T TOUCH MY ASS!" She rung his neck making him cough and claw against her arms.

"It really is Scary Lucy!" Happiy giggled excitedly. Erza simple shook her head as she took a bite of her strawberry cake, "Wendy, don't follow their bad example." she said down to the quiet sky maiden who held her white cat in her lap. Wendy nodded smiling up at the great Titania.

"Getting beat up by Lucy now Natsu? You must have really lost your touch." Grey walked into the guild. He was draped in an intricate blue samurai outfit, he carried a realistic helmet under his arm and was starting to take off his top absentmindedly as he walked over to them. "Grey, please keep your costume on." Erza said pointing her fork at the ice mage.

Juvia had caught sight of her love and was now stalking him like a love-crazed ninja. She was really getting into character. "Juvia knows what she'll do." She thought in her mind. She threw three water shuriken at the blue samurai.

Grey heard it coming and ice-made a long samurai sword quickly slicing the water ninja stars in half. Juvia's body melted away into the fog she had created giggling creepily. This game would end up lasting all night. "I'd be careful if I was you snowman." Said a husky voice behind Grey. He turned around to see Gajeel, who looked just like he normally did, the dragon slayer didn't bother to dress up. Lily sat on his shoulder and was dressed up as a slice of kiwi. Gajeel continued, "Juvia's got blood on her mind, she won't stop till she has successful."

The fog behind Grey billowed up behind him into Juvia's ninja clad shape, she had a dagger in each hand and made a lunge for the ice mage's throat. Grey barely stopped the attack with his ice sword. "You're going to have to try harder than that Juvia." Grey teased as the water mage disappeared back into the mist. "Oh grey-sama. Juvia won't ever stop until you're hers..." Her voice drifted away melting into the fog around him.

Gajeel laughed, "Told you. Might as well just give up now."

Natsu ran over to the iron dragon and poked him in the chest, "What the hell are you supposed to be, huh? A giant IDIOT?!" Gajeel shot a large pillar or iron through fire dragon slayer's face. "I'm not in the mood tonight flame-brain." Gajeel waved him off as he walked over to take a seat at an empty table on the other side of the guild hall.

Lucy sat herself down exhausted next to Wendy, who was busy eating a candied apple. Who knew wrestling with Natsu would be so tiring. "Goodness, that was exhausting." Lucy whined, "I'm never doing that again." She looked around the room trying to catch sight of Levy.

She noticed Dory and Jet were were dressed up sumo-wrestlers, she giggled, only the now larger Droy could pull that off well. Levy still wasn't anywhere to be seen. She knew that she was working really hard to get her costume together, Levy had turned down the celestial mage earlier that day saying she needed to get her own costume together.

Lucy turned around figuring Levy would show up eventually, no way the script mage would miss such a great party.

Small brawls started up as members started loosening up. Lucy was so happy at Fairy Tail, her eyes followed her pink-haired partner around the guild as he mischievously played pranks and picked fights with everyone. What was she going to do with that guy? She felt her heart flutter, and quickly averted her gaze, deciding to go grab a caramel apple for herself.

* * *

><p>A little later:<p>

GAGEELxLEVY

Gajeel was sitting at a table playing cards with Laxus, Cana, and Bickslow. Cana was supposed to be a giesha, though her hair and makeup were a mess from her rough drinking and her kimono far to short. Laxus decided, just like Gajeel that he was far to good to dress up. Bickslow had on a witches hat and his babies were dressed up as pumpkins who were flying around his head.

"Too good to dress up I see." Said a small but assertive voice behind the iron dragon slayer. He saw Cana, Laxus, and Bickslow's mouth drop and hit the table. "What the fuck?" he thought, as he went to turn around. He was stopped as two tiny hand reached around his head covering his eyes, he could feel a soft cloth held in the palm on one hand.

"I figured you wouldn't bother dressing up. So I got a costume for you."

He recognized that voice. Levy.

She pulled the cloth around his eyes and tied it at the base of his neck before pushing it up onto his forehead. When his eyes were clear he could see the 3 mage's he had been playing cards with face's growing red, their mouths still a gape with shock. _What was she doing?_

Before he knew it the tiny hands had slipped a pair of red glasses over his eyes and placed a book in front of him. "The Dragon Slayer: A History" It had little strips of paper stuck out of it at random locations in the pages, like the script mage had already gone through it herself.

"You can be me for Halloween." She leaned over to plant a kiss on the dragon slayers cheek, "Since, I decided to be you..."

Gajeel turned around to see Levy standing behind him. His face turning redder by the moment. "Wh-what?"

Levy was dressed to become a spitting image of the dragon slayer, only a million times sexier. She was wearing a long black wig which she had styled in similar fashion to his, tying it back with a dark brown head band wrapped around her forehead. She had painted her eyebrows black and had 3 circular hooped piercings at the corners of each eyebrow, her ears were also pierced to the nines, each one decorated with clasps and studs. Even her face had piercings on it in Gajeel's traditional fashion, two small studs on either side of her nose, and two under her lip, she added an extra hoop to the side of one of her nostrils, it had a chain attached it which connected to a studded black leather choke collar around her neck. Her eyes were red and she grinned evilly at him, almost getting his signature smirk dead on. In between her red lips, she held a single metal nail in her grinning teeth.

Her top looked like Gajeel's normal black iron trimmed vest, except slightly different. It was cut off at the shoulders and stopped right under her bust line, metal studs outlining the edges of the fabric. It exposed her flat stomach, her belly button also pierced, a tiny iron dragon swirling sexily around her belly button. The vest was cut low on her chest revealing a lacey black bra. Her arms were crossed over her chest, her bare forearms studded with piercings and her hands were covered with black leather finger less gloves. She wore thin iron bracelets around her wrists, and held a plush Pantherlily in the crook of her elbow.

Her short booty shorts were tan, cut off and frayed at the ends, she wore a studded black leather belt low on her waist and brown leather boots which she didn't bother to lace tight.

Gajeel felt his body go numb for a second. Her costume was dead on. Everyone in the guild had stopped what they were doing to stare at the couple.

She pointed a fierce sharp, silver nail at the dragon who was staring at her, his mouth a gape. "Oui shrimp. What are you staring at? Go back to reading your stupid book." She turned around and waved him off like he was nothing. She walked away from him her hips swaying back and forth.

The guild hall erupted in laughter, everyone rushed to her side congratulating her on her fantastic costume. Droy and Jet were crying on their knees beside her asking her why over and over again. She punched them both in the head, hard. "You stupid bozos! Levy is over there." She pointed at Gajeel who was still frozen with shock. "Go bother her, leave me alone, geez." Everyone laughed hard again, slapping her on the back and cheering. She smiled at everyone and scratched the back of her head, happily answering everyone's questions about her costume. "That's a real man!" Elfman said from somewhere in the guildhall.

Gajeel reached up and pulled off the glasses she had placed on his face. They were red, round-rimmed, similar to the ones she wore, only bigger so they could fit on his face. He pulled the headband down, it was her signature yellow, black crossed stitched one with pink flowers on it.

The real Lily flew over, "I wouldn't take that off if I were you. You could upset her." The black cat, dressed as a kiwi flew over and sat on his shoulder. "It's actually really good. I thought her impression of you was spot on." Gajeel pushed the headband back onto the top of his head and put the glasses back on. He would humor her for tonight. Though he expected to receive retribution from the tiny sexy woman later that night. She seriously embarrassed him.

He turned around to look at the three mages who were at the table. Cana was bent over laughing so hard she couldn't breath. Laxus was blushing slightly and looked back down at his card trying to suppress his own laughter. Bickslow laughed loudly and patted the iron dragon on the back, "You got an amazing girl there Gajeel!" His babies echoed around him, "Amazing girl! Amazing girl!"

Gajeel chuckled and shrugged, "We gonna finish our game or what?" They just nodded and continued, Cana still sputtering laughs every time she looked at him.

Later that evening, after Gajeel's card partners had left the table, he was sitting there munching on a brick of metal with Lily. Everyone in the guild was having a blast, it was mostly trashed now, a few members were passed out in the corners of the room. Levy and Lucy were playing darts against Grey and Natsu, and they were winning, much to Natsu's displeasure. "Gihee, that's my girl." Gajeel thought as he turned around and grabbed the book Levy had placed in front of him.

"The Dragon Slayer: A History" The book was old, the leather around the edges worn out from the years. He opened it up. Lily slept soundly in his lap, despite the rowdy noise coming from all around the guild. On the inside of the first page in blue ink he saw a hand written note.

In swirly careful letters it read, "Here's the first addition to your book collection. I hope you find it as interesting as I did. -L" A little heart was stamped next to Levy's swirly "L". He smiled, she was to good for him. He opened the book to where Levy had placed the first page marker. It was in a chapter about the history of how dragon slayer's came into existance. He noticed she had scribbled notes here and there. Sometimes it was a question, sometimes it was just a few words underlined in blue ink.

_I wonder sometimes how you became a dragon slayer... Will you tell me sometime? _Her tiny careful notes filled the pages. He turned them one after another finding note after note on each page. It was like he was reading her internal thoughts as he looked through the pages. This is what she was thinking about as she read this book. She thought about him. The intimacy of it almost brought tears to his eyes. ALMOST. It was so meticulous and thought out. She had done this all for him. She really was an "amazing girl". _His_ amazing girl.

His peace was broken when Natsu, standing on the other side of the table, slammed his fist down causing Lily to jolt awake. "Hey dumbass! You're really just like Levy tonight! Nose is a book! I didn't know you could even read?!" Natsu laughed, wanting to pick a fight with the now irritated dragon slayer. But before he could do anything the Levy who was playing Gajeel, stomped up onto the table kicking a pumpkin at the fire dragon's head.

She pointed down at him with anger on her face, "OUI FLAME BRAIN! That's my girl!" She said pointing down at the awe-struck iron dragon, "If you want to fight her you gotta go through me!" She threw the iron nail that was held in her teeth at Natsu who was trying his best not to laugh.

Gajeel had finally had enough of this. He grabbed the sassy tiny woman and his book off the table and threw her over his shoulder. She beat her fist furiously against his back. "PUT ME DOWN BOOKWORM! I'M NOT DONE WITH THAT PINK-HAIRED IDIOT!"

Gajeel walked right out the guild hall, the roar of laughter bursting to life behind him.

* * *

><p>Part 2 is GaLe's sexy little after-party.<br>I hope you'll enjoy it.

HAPPY OCTOBER! YAY! :):)


	2. 2: GaLe's After-Party

**HAPPY OCTOBER!**  
><strong>Here is GaLe's Halloween After-Party.<strong>  
><strong>It's delicious and sexy. <strong>**At least I think so. ;)****  
>Please don't go further if you posses an innocent mind.<strong>

**Please enjoy.**  
><strong>I'll add NaLu, Gruvia, and maybe others as the month carries on.<strong>  
><strong>If you have any requests please let me know!<strong>

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p>Levy laughed to herself as she lifted herself onto his shoulder, resting her head in her hand as she placed her elbow on the top of the dragons bushy head. He held onto her legs as he walked them back to his place. She pointed down the street ,"Take me home shorty!" He looked up at her from the corner of his real red eyes. They must have looked like quite the pair walking down the street.<p>

"Getting too cocky shrimp..." He warned her as they neared the edge of town. She giggled feeling full of herself. "It's fun being you." She slid her self down, wrapping her arms around his neck as he caught her in his arms princess style. He looked down at her. She smiled up at him, her smiling lips as red as her eyes.

"How'd you get your eyes red like that?" he asked suddenly intrigued.

"Contacts. They're actually really itchy." She used her middle finger and thumb to move it to the white side of her eye and grab it out. Doing the same side to her other eye she looked up at Gajeel, her hazel eyes shining at him.

"What about the piercings? Are they real?" He asked another question. She really had done a great job being him.

She started pulling off the hoops on her eye brows, they came off easily and snapped closed as they left her skin. "Clip on." Once she removed all 6 in her eyebrows she tugged at the ones on her nose and chin, they pulled at her skin as she carefully peeled them off, "Glue." She said answering his question before he could ask. She started taking off the nose ring when Gajeel stopped her. "I kind of like that one shrimp." She looked up at him kind of confused, but she shrugged, grinned and left it there. She began to take the ones off her ears when he stopped her again, leaning his head down taking the cold metal in his between in teeth, he slipped the metal cuffs around her ears off with his tongue.

Gajeel crushed the metal with his teeth in her ears making her shudder slightly. "I kind of like it when you act confrontational. Turns me on." He whispered in her ear as he nibbled off another earring.

"Really? Should I start doing that more often?" She giggled. She wasn't a confrontational girl, though it was fun tonight.

"Nope, only strong people are allowed to act like that." He looked down at her teasing, winking at her.

"I am strong!" she said pulling on his hair. "Gihehe! You know what I meant shrimp. I don't want to have to go around Magnolia and beat up every person you come into contact with. Being confrontational tends to piss people off, though in _your case_..." He didn't finish the sentence, "You're so shrimpy they'll try and take you from me."

"Though in my case what?" She wouldn't let him off that easy. They had finally reached him place at the edge of town, the small brick house stood comfortably a break in the forest trees.

"Nothing." Gajeel sat her down as they walked onto the covered porch and through the door.

"Ugh..." Levy walked through the door into the now familiar place. She had moved in with him a few months prior. She had books stacked in neat piles along the far wall in the living room. Lily was a stickler for organization, it was something Levy was still getting used to. She tugged the black wig off her head and scratched the top of her hair with her pointed silver fingernails. "Ah.." She sighed as her blue locks were sent free to fall messily around her face. "I don't know how you manage to carry that head of hair around all day. My neck was hurting just wearing this heavy thing." She threw the long black wig onto the table. "I'm going to take a shower, I need to wash this makeup off me."

Gajeel nodded as he lit a fire in the fireplace. He turned around to watch her walk off. The cut off tan shorts hugged her ass, letting the bottom of her cheeks peek out teasingly. He growled at the sight, she was so fucking sexy.

He moved quietly as he stalked her down the hallway. Levy tugged off the black vest from her shoulders, revealing the lacy strappy bra hugging her back. One strap fell off her shoulder and she unbuttoned her shorts, letting them fall just enough to see the matching black lace thong riding up her backside. The dimples above her ass shifted up and down like water rocking against the shore. She yawned and closed her eyes, reaching one arm above her head stretching sleepily as she walked into their room at the end of the hall.

Gajeel watched her from his end at he hallway, leaned against the wall his arms crossed over his chest. As soon as she slipped into the bed room, he walked quietly down the hall. He peeked into the bedroom, there were more books stacked along the walls, her tan shorts, boots, and black vest laid on the floor tossed into the corner of the room. The light in the bathroom was on, the door open, and the shower was on. From his spot in the doorway, he could see Levy's shadow brush her hair and her teeth. She spit into the sink and he watched her shadow bend over to take off her sexy black thong.

_Fuck. _Gajeel took his shirt off, kicked his boots off, as he walked up behind the tiny blue-haired woman. He needed Levy _right now_. She stood leaned up against the sink, she was using a wet washcloth to wipe the black makeup off her eyebrows, and the blood red lipstick off her lips. The iron dragon slayer reached up and unclasped the bra snap with two fingers, letting it pop open. Levy jumped and squeaked. Before she could do anything he wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed his hips into her backside, pinning her against the sink. The length in his pants growing larger by the second.

"Gajeel!" Levy tried to turn around but he held her pinned against the dark wood of the cabinet. He buried his face in her neck and licked along the bumps of her spine on her neck, making her shudder. "Gajeel..." She said his name quietly, asking him what he was doing, but also not wanting to stop him. He growled into her pale flesh, biting her gently on the shoulder drawing a loud moan from her lips. He bit the other strap off her shoulder tugging the black fabric away from her skin, with a free hand before tossing the delicate black fabric behind him.

He reached up to grab at her chest, massaging it in the palm of his hand as he sucked on her ear. He felt her push her hips back into his. Her supple curvy ass hugging him through his pants. Levy braced herself pushing against the counter with one hand, pushing back against him, her other hand came up to grab onto his hand that was tugging at her nipple.

He quickly unbuttoned his pants and slide the dark fabric and boxers to the floor. He kicked them to the side as he set his aching member in between her warm thighs. She mewled and clenched her fists. He watched her reaction from their reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were shut, she bit her lower lips and threw her head up and to the side back against Gajeel's collarbone offering her neck to him. Which he gladly started nibbling on.

He reached his free hand around the front of her waist to slide his hand to cup her center, pulling her hips closer into his. He felt the tip of his achy cock brush her glossy lower lips. He slipped a finger in between the folds and made 360 degree circles slowly around her sensitive nub. Levy gasped and leaned forward, pushing her hips harder into his. Gajeel snarled and drug his tongue down the length of her spine, putting little bite marks all down her toned creamy back.

"Gajeel..." She half whispered, half moaned his name. "Gajeel..." She stood on her tippy toes so he could inch his throbbing genitalia closer to her wet entrance.

"Bookworm... Not so tough now huh?" He chuckled as he rocked against her, sliding his hard member back and forth in between her folds. He had to bend his knees slightly to make up for the difference in height. He wrapped one arm up under her waist, her hipbones digging into his forearms, and he lifted her up off the ground so their pelvis were in line with one another. Levy fell forward more onto the counter, her cheek against the cold marble, and wrapped her legs back around him, hooking her feet on the crook of his knees.

He held her up and moved his pelvis away from her's setting his tip to cup her soaking entrance. She moaned slightly at the touch, and arched her ass up into him wanting him to enter her, tightening her hold around him with her legs urging him to penetrate her soft warm canter. He kissed up her spine making her shiver as he pushed his tip into her slowly, before pulling right back out. She grit her teeth at the tease and he chuckled again. He loved how she ached for him. "Gajeel..." Her voiced pleaded.

He pushed back into her, this time going a bit deeper, she arched her back, making entry easier, coaxing him to continue pleasing her body. She mewled and pushed her hands against the mirror above her head pushing back into him, bracing herself for the next thrust.

He pushed back harder, their skin meeting in a loud smack as he rushed into her completely making her squeak and gasp, holding her steady with the arm wrapped around her hips holding her up. Levy cried out and bit her lip. The bluenette moaned and rocked her hips into him taking him deeper.

"F-fuck Levy." Even after all this time she was still so fucking tight. She moaned as he began pumping into her again, gradually picking up speed. Levy's chest heaved with breathlessness, like she couldn't capture enough oxygen in her lungs to feed the growing bliss coiling in her gut. She pushed herself up onto her hands to watch Gajeel's expression from the mirror as he ravaged her from behind. He was smirking at her, knowing he had full control over the situation. Levy cursed him in her mind. _Jackass, sneaking up from behind me like that. _Though she was enjoying herself far to much to really try and stop him. The tiny female actually enjoyed being manhandled a bit.

Gajeel's mind was blank as he ground his hips against her's mercilessly. He growled and watched as her face twisted in pleasure in the mirror as she stared back into his reflection. Her smaller but still perky and perfect breasts bounced with every thrust. _Shit Levy..._ He was losing himself watching her enjoy herself. He didn't want to end so soon so he slowed down just a tad. Which Levy didn't like.

"Don't... don't stop." Levy was reaching her peak, she felt her muscles cramp, her legs go numb, black and red spots danced in front of her eyes as her dragon fucked her for all her worth from behind. "Gajeel..." She moaned as he nipped lightly on her back. "F-fuck-k.." Her legs went limp and fell to the sides, she couldn't hold herself up against Gajeel any longer, lightning crackled down her legs and they prickled from lack of blood flow. Gajeel held her up, still relentless against her. Her mind went blank as ecstasy consumed her throwing her tiny body to dance with the stars in oblivion. Her body twitched against the dragon slayer's, and he succumbed to oblivion shortly after a few more hard thrusts into her pulsing wetness.

Levy collapsed onto the bathroom counter, and sighed, catching her breath. She felt Gajeel slide out of her slowly, before lowering the trembling Levy back down to stand on the ground. The cold floor touched her feet and helped bring her back to reality.

"Gihehe..." Gajeel smacked the script mage's bare ass with the palm of his hand as he looked down at her trying to collect herself. She grunted at him disapprovingly. Which only made him chuckle more. "That's what you get for dressing up so teasingly..."

"I should probably do that more often then..." Levy turned her head that rested on the counter to look at him, smirking.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you thank you thank you.<strong>

**You are gorgeous and beautiful. **

**TTYL :)**


End file.
